zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
International Rabbit Day
In Zootopia, there were holidays on so many different occasions. Not only traditional ones that had been there for a long time like Christmas and Halloween, but smaller and more specific ones. Even though they weren´t as big as the two aforementioned holidays, even they were celebrated by those who saw them as very important. One of these was the International Rabbit Day on September 23rd. It was especially big on Bunnyburrow, and even to rabbits who lived in the city, it was like a second birthday. Bunnies all across Zootopia received gifts from each other and those important to them, and all the restaurants as well as shops had discount sales for rabbits that day. This holiday was especially important to a certain married couple living in Bunnyburrow, who still visited the city frequently. Nick Hopps was always more than pleased to celebrate any important day with Judy, his beautiful and brave rabbit wife. Whether it was her birthday, Christmas or Female Mammal´s Day, the fox put his best in the game to make the day worthwhile. A few years ago, Judy had introduced the concept to Nick, who was a fast learner regarding these traditions. And it was happening that day again. In their simple little countryside home, Judy was snugly in her bed, still in her beauty sleep as it was nine o´clock in the morning. However, she was awakened by a nuzzling feeling against her cheek. An very familiar feeling to her. “Happy International Rabbit Day, darling”, Nick´s warm voice said. Judy opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her husband there. The fox had put on fake bunny ears on him for this occasion, which amused her. “Thank you, my foxy “buck”. Although no male bunny is as handsome or as sweet as you”, she hopped out of her bed and hugged him tight. For someone so small, Judy was a strong hugger. Not that Nick minded that at all. “Here you go”, Nick handed her a little present. Eagerly, Judy unwrapped the paper and was amazed to discover her gift there. It was a small, beautiful purple jeweled flower that Nick placed on her ear like a hibiscus. “Oh Nick…I love it!” she said as Nick showed the mirror to her. “I bought it from Bunnyburrow´s best jewelry store. The guy running it called it the most expensive and romantic item there. So of course I had to bring it to my queen”, Nick said. “Thanks again, my dear”, Judy kissed him. “So, since this is Saturday and it´s your holiday today, how about a little visit in the city? I heard there are discount sales for your kind”, Nick suggested as he brought Judy some carrot muffins and coffee for breakfast. Judy´s ears perked up in excitement. “Why yes!” she said eagerly. In a few minutes, the rabbit took a shower and put on her familiar blouse and pants. With her husband by her side, she went to Zootopia. Nick and Judy spent their entire day in the city, as the excited rabbit was on a long shopping spree. Like a gentleman, Nick helped carry all of her bags, and the two even stopped by a local café to get some ice cream. The café in the mall had especially delicious big strawberry sundaes topped with chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows, whipped cream and bananas. Both the fox and the rabbit loved them. During the sales, Judy had found lots of interesting things for herself. From a couple of nice books to a new ceramic vase for their mantelpiece as well as a new skirt that Nick liked. What a successful shopping spree it had been. Judy had been having a great day there. It had made her forget how she was once belittled for being the first bunny in the ZPD. This was one of those days when she was celebrated, and if there was anyone who loved celebrating it with her the most, it was her dear husband. As the evening got late, Judy and Nick ate their dinner back home in their backyard, where they could see the sunset together. The fox had put a radio playing romantic music on the background as they were sharing apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert after finishing the carrot casserole for the main course. “27 years as a proud bunny. All that time well spent”, Judy said as she shared a toast with Nick. “And two as my wonderful wife. Your kind can be proud of someone like you. Showing what you are truly capable of. There aren´t many mammals like you on the force”, Nick looked her in the eyes. Nick´s kind words made Judy smile warmly. Even though Nick was a fox who had led a totally different life before he met her, no other mammal understood or cared about her as much as he did. On the inside, the two weren´t that different either, and always shared a strong emotional connection. Judy almost felt noble pride to have such a good man as her husband. “This has been the best International Rabbit day I´ve ever spent in my entire life. All the best ones are those I spent with you”, she nodded. The fox had celebrated that holiday three times with her already, and it had just got better and better every year. “Well it´s easy to celebrate something like that with someone who is in good terms with my kind too”, Nick thought. He had already introduced Judy to many fox traditions, like the “honorary vixen” idea. For a moment, Nick just clasped her paw as he looked deep into her purple eyes. He could see deep into them and how full of love they were at that moment. Every time Judy looked at him like that, Nick knew she was feeling amorous. “It was delicious. Mind if I take the dishes back to kitchen?” the fox asked after Judy had finished. “Sure. Thanks for the dinner, Nick. I think I´ll go upstairs now”, Judy smiled. She looked a bit tired, but the smile she gave Nick was also very loving and sultry. It was very clear what she was in the mood for. “Wait for me”, the fox said as he closed the door behind the two. After Nick had taken the dishes away, he too joined her in the bedroom. The night was getting more romantic on there than it had already been during their dinner. Only a single candle was burning in their bedroom, which was covered by curtains. Nick had taken off his shirt and pants as he went to cuddle with his wife, who had only her beautiful black lace lingerie on her at that moment. She moved her eyelashes elegantly as the fox walked towards the bed. “You look lovely tonight, my honey bunny. As always”, Nick said. He had left only his shorts and the bunny ears on his head on. Judy giggled a bit as Nick laid down next to her. He draped one of his paws around her as he gazed deep into her eyes again. “Nothing warms this little burrow we live in more than your presence, sweetheart”, she said lovingly. Judy felt Nick´s gentle touch as he stroked her chest fur and fluffy tail softly. The fox loved the fluffy and warm feel of both of those places, just like she loved his chest and tail. “So many wonderful holidays spent with you…and all of them were so memorable”, she whispered as Nick caressed her ears. “Well, every heartwarming moment that I spend with you is simply unforgettable. They´ll always stay in my memories even as years go by. Moments I spent with the woman who changed my life forever”, Nick said. “Just like you changed mine for the better. In you, I discovered exactly the kind of love I always needed”, Judy turned towards Nick´s direction. “In a world where prey and predator live in harmony, it´s the kind of love we need indeed”, Nick held Judy tight. In a few seconds, Judy and Nick started an intense and amorous kiss. In the dark room lit by the candle, one could see their shadows kissing on the curtains too. His lips on hers and his hands around her ears, Judy almost fell into a blissful daze. To her, this was the crowning moment of National Rabbit Day. “This is for the best bunny and wife in the world”, Nick kissed her deep on the mouth. “I love you, Nick”, Judy sighed. The two kept on kissing and cuddling for a very long time before going to sleep. It seemed right to both Nick and Judy, since it was the kind of holiday fit for celebrating their love again. No other bunny spent his or her holiday like this. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years